laffalympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Acapulco and England
Acapulco and England is the second episode of the season 1 of Laff-a-Lympics. Premise The contestants do cliff diving, an underwater relay race, and a speedboat race in Acapulco, Mexico; and climb the side of Big Ben, hunt a fox, and play polo in England. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Scooby Doobies: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Dum * Dynomutt * Blue Falcon * Speed Buggy * Tinker * Captain Caveman * Babu (no lines) * Teen Angels (no lines) ** Taffy Dare (no lines) ** Brenda Chance (no lines) ** Dee Dee Skyes (no lines) Yogi Yahooeys: * Yogi Bear * Pixie * Dixie * Mr. Jinks * Wally Gator * Huckleberry Hound * Doggie Daddy * Boo Boo Bear * Grape Ape * Augie Doggie (no lines) * Super Snooper (no lines) * Blabber Mouse (no lines) * Hokey Wolf (no lines) * Yakky Doodle (no lines) Really Rottens: * Mumbly * Dread Baron * Daisy Mayhem * Sooey Pig * Dinky Dalton * Dirty Dalton * Dastardly Dalton * Great Fondoo * Mr. Creepley (no lines) * Mrs. Creepley (no lines) * Junior Creepley (no lines) * Orful Octopus (no lines) * Magic Rabbit (no lines) Supporting characters: * Snagglepuss * Mildew Wolf * Jabberjaw Other characters: * Announcer * Spectators * Whale * Fox hunters * Fox * Judges (no lines) * Referee (no lines) Locations * Acapulco, Mexico ** TBA * England ** London *** Big Ben *** Stadium ** Countryside Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Cast Contests * Acapulco, Mexico ** Cliff Diving *** Scoobys: Dynomutt (1st) *** Rottens: Dinky Dalton, Dirty Dalton and Dastardly Dalton (2nd) *** Yogis: Yogi Bear (3rd) ** Underwater Relay Race *** Scoobys: Blue Falcon (1st) *** Yogis: Doggie Daddy (2nd) *** Rottens: Mumbly (3rd) ** Speedboat Race *** Yogis: Wally Gator, Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1st) *** Rottens: Orful Octopus, Daisy Mayhem, Great Fondoo and Sooey Pig (2nd) *** Scoobys: Scooby-Dum, Speed Buggy, Tinker and Scooby-Doo (3rd) * England ** Climb the Side of Big Ben *** Rottens: Dirty Dalton and Dastardly Dalton (1st) *** Yogis: Quick Draw McGraw (2nd) *** Scoobys: Shaggy Rogers (3rd) ** Hunt a Fox *** Rottens: Magic Rabbit, Daisy Mayhem and Great Fondoo (tie) *** Scoobys: Babu and Captain Caveman (tie) *** Yogis: Hokey Wolf, Snooper and Blabber (tie) ** Skateboard Polo *** Rottens: The whole team (1st) *** Yogis: The whole team (2nd) *** Scoobys: The Whole team (3rd) * Final Score ** Scoobys: 70 (gold) ** Yogis: 65 (tie for silver) ** Rottens: 65 (tie for silver) Notes/trivia * This is the second consecutive episode (after the previous one) not to feature Cindy Bear. * Jabberjaw appears as a guest referee in Acapulco. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * As the Teen Angels pass Snagglepuss, Dee Dee is mistakenly miscolored Caucasian when she should be African American. In the next shot, her skin color is corrected * On the points chart before the fox hunt, Scooby is miscolored gray. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Just after competing in the Big Ben contest, Dinky Dalton appears cheering in the Rottens crowd when he should be at the base of Big Ben. * Both Rottens and Yogis tied for second with 65 points, but then why at the award ceremony did the Rottens have the bronze medal? In other languages Home media * Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics: Volume 1 DVD released by Warner Home Video on 2010.. Quotes }} Category:Laff-a-Lympics season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes